elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Mission Board
The Mission Board, known as the Bulletin Board before update 2.1, is where players can accept available mission contracts in star systems of the galaxy. It is accessed via the Station Services interface. Overview A variety of missions are offered by Faction Representatives (NPCs), of which it shows images of, their faction name, their superpower allegiance, your reputation with that faction and the number of mission contracts they currently offer. The faction status details show government type, their current influence in the system and any states they're in.Elite Dangerous Players Guide v2.30 When selecting a mission it will show more details such as mission objectives, potential hazards and risks, as well as full reward details. Missions that require planet surface activities have a planetary identifier Icon. Missions that are unavailable show the unfulfilled requirement, such as not having enough reputation, cargo space, or cash (for donations). Most missions offer a choice of three rewards. One will offer primarily credits, whilst the other two can offer greater reputation gain, commodities, materials, and/or greater influence increases in exchange for less credits. Some materials used for Engineering, and some commodities needed to unlock access to certain Engineers, can only be acquired as mission rewards. If the player's ship gets destroyed then the mission fails in most cases, as mission data will be lost and mission items cannot be replaced. Mission Types Notes * On top of finding Missions via the Mission Board, they can also rarely be issued after destroying a hostile ship, after scanning a navigation beacon or Data point, whilst supercruising, or after visiting rare Unidentified Signal Sources. * Certain missions may spawn additional hostiles that hunt the player after completing the primary objectives. These targets can be engaged and destroyed for an additional bounty, or evaded. Courier missions, meanwhile, can sometimes generate a Time Bonus upon entering the Destination system. * Community Goals can also be accepted from the mission board. * Some missions will require the player to perform activities which are viewed as illegal in most systems so be sure to check all of the mission details before accepting. ** If a mission is illegal it will generally (not always) specify this in a "SPECIAL" line near the bottom of the details. * Keep in mind that most missions are time sensitive! Timers run in real time and do not pause. If you are unable to dedicate enough uninterrupted time to complete the mission it is highly recommended that you do not accept the mission as you will be penalized with a fine and reputation decrease for failing the mission. * Beware that trade missions (supply x amount of y) have a very high chance of spawning incoming enemy events; usually around a 70% chance each. Not only this but these events will spawn much higher class enemies than normal (ie a Type-9 will consistently have Anacondas and Pythons sent after it, despite normally only attracting Fer-de-Lances at worst) that also have high combat ranks. You can often either end up ganged up on or have several interdictions chained together almost endlessly. Do not take these missions in bulk unless you are ready to fight off very powerful ships. You can avoid this by simply noting the needed supply without taking the mission then gathering it and coming back. * Chapter Four (3.3) of Elite Dangerous: Beyond implemented a dedicated server for missions. In addition to reducing overall instability once caused by the practice of including missions on a shared server with other elements of the game, this also prevents players from being disconnected when missions are unavailable, and makes missions consistent across Game Modes.Frontier Forums: Implementation of a dedicated mission server Trivia *Over the course of 2019, players completed a total of 66,647,459 missions, and over 4.9 trillion credits had been donated in charity missions.Frontier Forums: Celebrating 5 years of Elite Dangerous! Videos File:Elite_Dangerous_-_Adrepticius File:Elite_Dangerous_-_Aurea_Avaritia References Category:Commerce